Believe Again
by Pippeloen
Summary: AU that takes place after 2x09. Andy and Sam are on prisoner transport when she gets sick. Sam takes care of her. Will they finally admit their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a two shot that popped into my head. Hope you'll all enjoy.**

**It takes place after 2x09 and is kind of AU. **

**XX**

When his rookie hadn't said a word in over an hour, Sam was beginning to get worried. He knew she hadn't been feeling so well, but she looked more miserable than she did before.

Unfortunately he couldn't just make her take a sick day and bring her home. They were assigned to prisoner transport. They had to take a guy from Toronto to Sudbury. The way to Sudbury wasn't that bad, she wasn't her talkative self, but Sam didn't think too much of it.

After they dropped off the prisoner and went to grab a bite Sam got a little suspicious. Andy hardly touched her food, while she normally ate more than the average female. After a while she finally admitted that she was not feeling good. She brushed it off as a minor flu and told Sam she was fine as long as he would drive.

Another thirty minutes on the road told Sam that she wasn't fine. She hadn't said a word since they left the diner and her head was slumped against the window. Sam kept driving while he kept a close eye on her.

''Can we stop for a moment?'' Andy asked.

Sam quickly pulled over and watched her get out of the car. She went to the side of the road and threw up. Sam took a bottle of water from the car along with some tissues. He handed her the items and looked concerned.

''I'm sorry,'' Andy said. ''I think I have the flu.''

''Are you sure it's the flu?'' Sam wondered. ''You look like you're in pain.''

''It's just my stomach. I always get that when I have the flu.'' Andy closed her eyes and sighed. ''Sorry,'' she repeated.

''Don't apologize,'' Sam answered. He looked at his watch and sighed when he noticed the time. Because of the multiple bathroom stops Andy needed and a hold up at the prison, they were really behind of schedule. It was already beginning to get dark and they still had a long trip ahead of them.

''Are you sure you're able to drive all the way back?''

''We don't really have a choice.'' Andy whipped her mouth and took a sip of water. ''I'll be fine.''

''Where does it hurt?'' Sam asked when he saw the way she was holding onto her stomach.

''All over,'' Andy honestly answered. She had tried to put on the tough act, but she knew that Sam looked right through that one.

Sam looked at the cruiser and then turned back to his partner. ''We can call Frank, explain this to him and check into a motel,'' Sam suggested. ''You'll be able to lie down and then maybe you'll feel better in the morning.''

The offer was really tempting, but Andy just wanted to crawl into her own bed. ''It's just another few hours. Let's just drive.''

Of course Sam noticed that she was hesitant, but he figured she knew her own body better than he did. Reluctantly he took her back to the cruiser.

When she needed to get out of the car again just five minutes later, Sam made the decision for her. ''I'm calling Frank,'' he said. ''We'll drive back in the morning.''

As much as she hated admitting it, Andy really had to agree with Sam. She wanted to lie down more than anything and she really was in pain.

They found a simple, but fine hotel with available rooms pretty quickly. Sam checked them in and got them a room with two beds. He didn't care what others would think. He wanted to keep an eye on his partner.

As soon as they were in the room Andy laid down on the bed. ''Take off your belt,'' Sam instructed.

Slowly Andy removed her utility belt and handed it to Sam. He placed it somewhere safe and went outside to call Frank.

Frank wasn't happy, but understood that they would've come home if it was an option. McNally was a tough one so if she said she was too sick, he knew she was.

When Sam entered the room again Andy was curled into a ball on the bed. He walked towards her and sighed. He wanted her to get some rest, so he decided to take a quick shower. He always had a duffle bag in the cruiser, so he had a change of clothes with him.

After his shower he threw on jeans and a grey t-shirt. He thought that Andy fell asleep, so he laid down on the second bed and turned on the TV.

A little while later Andy turned to him. ''What doesappendicitis feel like?'' she asked.

''Do you think it's your appendix?'' Sam wondered. He sat up and walked towards Andy's bed. He laid the back of his hand on her forehead and sighed when he felt that she definitely had a temperature. ''Where does your stomach hurt?'' he asked.

''At first it pretty much hurt everywhere,'' Andy answered. ''Now it's on my right side though. It's getting worse.''

''You need to see a doctor,'' Sam said as he grabbed his cell phone.

''It might be nothing, never mind,'' Andy protested. She really didn't want to go see a doctor and risk the chance that it was just a simple flu after all. ''I'm fine.''

''You're not.'' Sam was not taking no for an answer now. ''There's a hospital close by. Are you okay to walk?''

''Seriously, I'm fine,'' Andy tried one more time.

''Andy, if it is your appendix than you're going to need surgery.''

''It's probably nothing.''

''You have the signs, so you're getting checked. No discussion. If you're not going to come with me, I'll carry you.''

Andy sighed when she realized that she wasn't going to win. ''Okay,'' she agreed.

Sam knew he couldn't leave the utility belts at the hotel, so he took those with them . He drove to the hospital and when he flashed his badge they got help pretty quickly.

Just two hours later Sam was informed that Andy probably had appendicitis. A nurse told him that she was going into surgery right away. Sam knew that it wasn't a big surgery, but he still hated the fact that she was in surgery at all.

''We have some forms that need to be filled out,'' the nurse said. ''Can you fill those out or do we have to call a relative.''

''I can fill it in,'' Sam told her. He already had Andy's wallet in his pocket because they needed insurance information.

While he was filling in the forms he realized that he had to call Andy's father. With a quick call to Tommy he explained the situation and told him that he would stay. Her situation wasn't life threatening so Tommy knew there was no reason to drive up there late at night.

After calling Tommy, Sam called Traci. He knew that Andy was still sleeping on Nash's couch and he didn't want her to worry when she didn't come home.

At first Traci insisted that she would come to the hospital so Sam could go home. When Sam assured her that he had no other plans she told him that she would come in the morning. Traci helped Sam with some information he needed for the forms. After that he hung up and closed his eyes.

Over the last few weeks he and Andy had become closer than they had ever been. After the whole Nixon debacle she had given him the cold shoulder for a few days. Thankfully Andy was a forgiving person and their partnership went back to normal.

Personally they had gotten closer to. Over the weeks they had spent a lot of time together off shift. Most of the time it was at the Penny with all of their friends, but he would always drive her home if Traci had already left. When they were alone there definitely was some flirting going on.

He didn't want to make the first move though. There were still too many moments where he would catch her staring into space. He knew that she was still trying to make peace with everything that had happened.

Whenever Callaghan made an appearance at the Penny her smile dropped. Sam wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't over him, or if she was just simply ashamed.

Part of him wanted to punch the lights out of Callaghan's eyes when he figured out what he had done. He knew that Andy wouldn't benefit from that though. It would only increase people's talking and she didn't need that. So Sam kept his hands to himself and tried to bring that smile back to Andy's face whenever they ran into Luke.

As much as he wanted to make a move, he couldn't. She was still recovering from the heartbreak she went through and Sam wasn't sure he would be able to offer her what she wanted out of life. He had been the rebound guy many times, but he didn't want that with Andy.

It surprised him, but he actually wanted more.

XX

While Sam was thinking things over a nurse came to find him. ''You're here for Miss McNally?'' she asked.

Sam's eyes flew open and he sat up a little straighter. ''I am,'' he confirmed. ''How is she?''

''The operation went well. She's in recovery right now and she'll be brought to her own room in a little while. I'll tell you when you're allowed to go see her.''

''Thank you,'' Sam said. He ran a hand across his face and sighed. He didn't realize it, but he had been nervous. Of course it was a standard procedure, but things could always go wrong. His teenage niece made him watch an episode of Grey's Anatomy where someone died during the exact same surgery.

Twenty minutes later Sam was walking towards the room Andy was supposed to be in. He softly knocked on the door and when there was no answer he entered.

Andy was wearing a hospital gown and had her eyes closed. Her hair was fanned out over the white pillow. When she heard Sam enter she opened her eyes. ''Hey,'' she said with a small smile. ''You could've gone back to Toronto.''

''Never leave your partner behind McNally,'' Sam answered. ''You know that by now.''

''I think the rules don't apply when your partner is ruining your day by getting appendicitis at the most inconvenient time ever.''

''Don't worry about it,'' Sam told her. ''How are you feeling?''

''Fine,'' she said. When Sam raised an eyebrow she smiled faintly. ''It hurts a bit, but not too bad. Any idea how long I'll be here?''

Sam shook his head and shrugged at the same time. ''Couple of days?'' he guessed. ''Maybe they'll even let you go tomorrow.''

''I hope so,'' Andy said. ''I don't like hospitals.'' Andy closed her eyes again for a moment. When they shot open again she found Sam's eyes. For a minute they didn't say anything. ''Have you called Traci?'' she asked.

''Nash knows you won't be home tonight,'' Sam confirmed. ''She wanted to come by immediately, but I told her to stay at home. Your dad also wanted to come, but I figured there isn't much he can do here.''

''You're right,'' Andy told him. ''Thanks for calling them.''

Silenced filled the room when Andy closed her eyes once again. She drifted off for another hour and when she woke up Sam was still seated beside her bed.

She thought about how he was just always there for her. Whenever she needed him, he was there. Whether she needed someone's plumbing fixed, a ride home or someone to punch, he was there; no questions asked.

With Luke that had always been different. She didn't want to make him into the ultimate bad guy, because their relationship had known good moments. He wasn't always there though.

When she was with Luke she was never sure that he would be there when she needed him. Even after she took someone's life he left her by herself. That night she found solace in Sam's arms, even if it lasted shortly.

In her head she made Luke the stable, safe and good guy. Sam was unstable, unsafe and kind of a bad boy. She had been wrong though, because Luke was the one that cheated on her. He was the one that wasn't there when she needed him.

''What are you thinking about?'' Sam wondered. He noticed that she had a pained expression on her face.

''Nothing,'' Andy brushed it off. She turned her gaze to the clock and watched as the seconds ticked away. After a while she took a deep breath and faced Sam. Whether it were the painkillers or just a moment of braveness, she didn't know. She wanted to know more about Sam though. ''Have you ever cheated on anybody?'' she asked.

Sam's eyes widened at her boldness. ''What?'' he wondered.

''Have you ever cheated?'' Andy repeated.

Sam cleared his throat as he shook his head. ''No McNally, I haven't.''

''That's what I thought,'' Andy replied with a small smile.

For a moment Sam was a little lost for words. He didn't know what to think of the question she just asked him. ''He's an idiot Andy.'' The words were out of his mouth before he knew it.

Andy smiled sadly and shrugged. ''I guess it's a good thing. Probably wouldn't have worked out anyway.'' When Sam raised his eyebrows Andy turned her gaze to the ceiling. ''I thought I was happy, but I guess I wasn't. Not really. It's just so embarrassing. Everybody knows.''

''You didn't do anything wrong Andy.'' Sam leaned forward and placed his hand over hers. When their skin made contact she seemed to tense for a moment. She recovered pretty quickly though. ''Of course people talk, I'm not going to lie. This will pass though and people will get bored of it.''

Andy couldn't do anything but nod. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of Sam's hand on hers. It was a simple gesture, but since it was Sam it wasn't that simple. He never seemed like the handholding type to her, but apparently she was wrong.

A few minutes Andy took in a deep breath as she felt a sting where her wound was.

''Pain?'' Sam guessed. When Andy nodded he let go of her hand and stood up. ''I'll go see if they can give you something against it.'' He noticed that Andy was about to protest, so he quickly silenced her. ''There's no point in being in pain when there are perfectly good painkillers.''

Reluctantly Andy gave in. She let Sam get a nurse and swallowed the pills she was handed when the nurse showed up in her room.

''You should drive back,'' Andy said to Sam. ''I'm in good hands and won't be allowed to go yet.''

''I'll stay until Nash shows up,'' Sam told her.

''At least go to the hotel,'' Andy tried. ''I'll just fall asleep and I'm sure it's past visiting hours as it is. You should try to get some sleep as well.''

''It's fine Andy. I slept in worse places, believe me.''

''I do believe you, it's just completely unnecessary. I'll be fine and if anything goes wrong than they'll take care of me. Go get some sleep, you'll have to drive back tomorrow.'' Andy kept her gaze at Sam until he gave in.

''Okay,'' he said. ''I'll see you in the morning. Try to get some sleep.''

XX

During the night Andy woke a few times. The pain wasn't that bad, but she was definitely uncomfortable. She had to call a nurse when she needed to use the bathroom. She was still in the hospital gown and needed help getting her shirt through the IV.

She forgot that she didn't have any clothes with her besides her uniform, but thankfully they had a few spare clothes .

After a while the pain intensified, so she got another painkiller. When she woke up again Traci was sitting in the chair beside her bed.

''Hey,'' Andy said. ''You didn't have to come all the way down here.''

''I figured you needed a few things,'' Traci answered. ''And your dad couldn't come because he had a meeting he had to attend. He called me yesterday after Sam called him.''

''Did Sam go back to Toronto yet?'' Andy wondered.

''No, he went to buy me some coffee. He looked pretty worried too.'' Traci shot Andy a mischievous smile. ''Anything happen between the two of you?''

''Yeah. I felt really hot when I was all feverish and in pain,'' Andy sarcastically said. ''I'm sure that I looked very attractive as well. It must have been hard for him to keep his hands off me.''

''I don't doubt that,'' Traci commented with a smile. ''But seriously, how are you feeling?''

''Pretty well all things considered. The pain isn't that bad and I can move around.''

Just in that moment Sam walked in with two cups of coffee. He handed Nash one and shot Andy an apologetic smile. ''Wasn't sure if you were allowed to have coffee,'' he said. ''How are you feeling?''

''Good.'' Andy sat up a little straighter and tried to straighten her hair. Last night she had been in pain and didn't worry about her appearance. She could only imagine how she looked with her bed hair and oversized clothes on. ''You should go give Frank his cruiser back. I'm fine, I promise.''

''I'll go in a little while,'' Sam told her. He stayed until the doctor confirmed that she could go home the next day. After that he gave Andy an almost shy smile and then left to go back to Toronto.

Traci stayed until she had to go back to pick up Leo from school. Tommy called Andy to make sure that she really was okay and the rest of the day she spend watching TV and reading magazines that Sam bought her.

Whenever she thought of him a smile formed on her lips. The way his hand felt against hers the night before was still lingering in her mind. She had never responded to anybody's touch like that. A simple act like holding hands made her feel warm inside.

Before she knew it Andy was allowed to leave the hospital. Traci had car troubles once again so Andy wasn't that surprised when Sam showed up to pick her up. In a way she felt bad that he had to drive that entire way again, but she had to admit that she was happy that he was the one taking her home.

Sam wanted her to sit in the back of his truck so she could stretch her legs, but Andy insisted that she was fine with sitting in the front. She was feeling good and the truck was pretty comfortable. She didn't want to sit in the back like a child.

During the drive back to Toronto they made small talk. Every time Sam made Andy laugh she flinched because laughing still really hurt. Sam kept the jokes to a minimum after he figured that out.

Soon they were parked in front of Traci's house. ''Thank you,'' Andy said when Sam stopped the truck. ''I'm really sorry that you had to drive again. I'll pay you for the gas.''

''McNally,'' Sam warned. ''It's fine, okay? I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to do it.''

''I know,'' Andy replied. Their eyes met and slowly Andy's lips curved up. For a moment she thought that he was going to lean in and kiss her, but that didn't happen. ''I should probably go inside.''

''I'll help you.'' Sam was out of the truck before Andy knew it and she let out a deep breath. Sam grabbed the bag with her stuff in it and walked Andy to the door. ''Nash had to work. Apparently you aren't the only one on sick leave, so she had to pull an extra shift. She told me you have a key?''

''I do,'' Andy said. She took the key and opened the door. ''Want to come in for a moment?''

''Sure.'' Sam followed her inside and looked around the house. It was hard to imagine that his best friend spend a lot of time in that house. The house was very unlike Jerry, but Sam knew that Nash had changed him for the better. ''Are you sure you're going to be comfortable here?'' Sam wondered when he saw the couch.

''It pulls out,'' Andy told him. ''It's actually more comfortable than it looks.''

Sam nodded and watched Andy move around with care. ''I have a spare room,'' he suggested. ''It has a nice bed. More privacy than here. It's all yours if you want it.''

Andy bit her bottom lip and shook her head. ''I don't think that's a good idea,'' she said.

''Oh,'' was Sam's unintelligible response. ''That's fine.''

''I appreciate the offer,'' Andy quickly said. ''I already have my eye on a condo though.''

''Where?'' Sam wondered.

''That old toilet factory close by that store we arrested that drug dealer last week? It has great windows. Lots of natural lights.''

Sam looked at her with a proud smile. She was really picking up the pieces of her life again. Finally he had some faith that she was ready to look at the future. ''It sounds great Andy.''

Andy smiled and nodded. ''It does,'' she agreed. When she let out a yawn Sam stood up.

''I should get going. Call me if you need anything, okay? Doesn't matter what time it is.''

''I'm fine,'' Andy immediately replied. ''But thanks for the offer. And thanks for coming to pick me up. I'm sure you had better things to do.'' She stood up too and met Sam at the door.

''I'm there when it matters, right?''

''You really are,'' Andy softly said. She was just inches away from Sam when their eyes met. When Sam took another step towards her she had no way to go. Not that she wanted to go anywhere else.

They were so close that their noses were almost touching. She could feel his breath on her and closed her eyes in anticipation of what was coming.

The ring of the landline startled the both of them. Sam stepped back and cleared his throat as Andy looked at the ringing phone. ''I'll see you later McNally,'' Sam said with a small nod as he made his way out of the house.

On his way to the truck he cursed the one calling, but also himself. He had told himself so many times to wait until she was ready. On the other side, it didn't seem like she was about to protest. If the phone would have ringed just a minute later he would have kissed her.

And there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it would have been good.

XX

**A/N: I'll probably post the next chapter very fast. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of this story. **

**Thanks for your kind reviews. They are all appreciated. **

**XX**

Six days later Sam decided to bring Andy lunch during his break. He knew that the rookies ate together at Nash's house the day before. He was curious to see how she was doing.

He picked up her favorite lunch and drove to Nash's place. He called Andy when he was ten minutes away to inform her that he was on his way, just in case she was sleeping.

When she opened the door for him he immediately noticed that she looked a lot better than she did almost a week ago. She had a lot more colour on her cheeks and smiled as she let him in.

''How are you holding up?'' Sam asked.

''Bored,'' Andy answered. ''Day time television is just not that entertaining.''

Sam laughed and shook his head as he took the food out of the bags.

''How's work?''

''Pretty slow,'' Sam answered. ''The rookies are all on assignments so I'm driving solo today.''

''Assignment?'' Andy asked.

''I highly doubt you're missing anything interesting. Nash will probably fill you in on the details tonight.'' Sam handed Andy her food and sat down next to her on the couch. ''You actually read this crap?'' he asked as he lifted a gossip magazine.

''My dad bought it for me. He was here all morning.'' Andy took a first bite from her food and closed her eyes. ''This is amazing. I could eat this every day.''

''You do almost every day,'' Sam teased.

They talked about work, Andy's dad and sport until Sam cleared his throat. ''I got offered an undercover job.''

''What?'' Andy asked. Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. ''When? Where?''

''Here in Toronto,'' Sam explained. ''I would leave within four weeks.''

''Four weeks?'' Andy asked. She couldn't imagine leaving everything behind with such short notice. ''Are you going to take it?''

Sam shrugged and looked away. ''It's a good opportunity.'' He wasn't sure if it was the right move. It was a dangerous job and while he knew he was the right one for the job, he wasn't sure what he would be leaving behind.

''Is it dangerous?''

''It can be,'' Sam truthfully answered.

Andy didn't really know how to respond to that statement. She knew it was part of the job. They put their lives on the line to safe others on a daily basis. At the end of the day they were able to go home though. Take the uniform off and leave the job behind.

Working undercover was nothing like that.

Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. She pushed her food away and bit her bottom lip while she thought about what Sam had told her. ''I'll miss you,'' she whispered. ''How long will you be gone?''

''Couple of months, maybe longer.''

Andy shook her head as she tried to progress what Sam was telling her. All this time she had been waiting until she felt ready, waiting for Sam to make a move. Now she was informed that it was just a few more weeks before he would pack and leave.

''That's a long time.''

''Someone has to do it.'' Sam knew that there weren't a lot of officers who were willing to work this one. Jamie Brennan was known as a dangerous man and if his cover was blown Jamie wouldn't hesitate to end his life.

''But you haven't said yes yet?'' Andy hopefully asked.

''Not officially.''

Andy sighed when she heard that. Not officially meant that the white shirts were already counting on him and that he would be going. ''Okay.''

Sam noticed her change of attitude and felt his heart sink a little. ''I'll be fine Andy. I'm made for this kind of thing. Besides, it's not like I've got any big plans.''

Andy swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. All this time she had been so confident that Sam felt the Sam way as she did. Maybe she was wrong though. ''I know.''

The rest of Sam's lunch was spend in relatively quietness. ''I have to go,'' Sam said when he checked his watch half an hour later.

''Yes, of course.''

Andy stood up together with Sam and walked him to the door. ''Thank you for lunch. I really appreciate it.''

''Any time.''

XX

That night when Traci came home from dropping Leo off at Dex's place she looked at Andy and raised an eyebrow. ''What's going on with you?'' she asked. ''Why are you sulking.''

''I'm not sulking.''

''You are.'' Traci sat down on the chair opposite of Andy and eyed her friend. ''You are definitely sulking. Swarek got you down during lunch break? I thought you would be happy you got to see him.''

''He's leaving,'' Andy revealed. ''Undercover sting, probably will be gone for a long time.''

''Oh, so that's why you're sulking'' Traci said as realisation kicked in. ''That sucks Andy.''

''It's not like there's any reason for him not to go,'' Andy answered. ''I mean, there's nothing going on between us.''

''Come on Andy, it's me.'' Traci looked at Andy. ''We both know that you have feelings for him.''

''I'm not ready.''

''You're lying. You are scared.'' Traci knew that she was pushing it a little, but she knew that Andy had to act quick if she wanted to have a chance with Sam. When she saw that Andy was about to protest she raised a hand. ''Nobody will blame you for being hesitant, but everybody can see that the feeling is mutual. Has been for a while actually.''

''How can you be so sure?'' Andy asked. ''He hasn't treated me any different than any other rookie.''

''I don't remember him bringing me lunch when I was sick,'' Traci answered. ''Or Dov for that matter. Which is probably a good thing, because Dov would die if Swarek would be in his house.''

A small smile took over Andy's lips. ''I'm his partner.''

''Come on Andy. A blind horse can see that he has feelings for you.'' Traci was getting kind of tired of the game Andy was playing. ''He's just waiting for you to make a move.''

''Well, too late now.''

''He's not gone yet, is he?''

XX

When Sam heard a knock to his door he looked at the clock. He wasn't expecting anybody and it was already too late for visitors. At first he wanted to let it go and act like nobody was home. Curiosity got the better of him though.

He was rewarded when he opened the door and saw Andy. Her nose was red from the cold and her cheeks were flushed. ''I know you only have four more weeks,'' she said as soon as the door was all the way open. ''But I don't care. I'm done with playing things safe.''

''What?'' Sam asked. He didn't get what she was getting at. She made no sense at all. ''How did you get here?''

''Traci dropped me off. You have four weeks.'' Andy shrugged and took a step forward. ''Let's make the most of it.''

A small smile played on her lips as she took another step forward until she was in Sam's space. She closed her eyes and slowly tilted her chin up.

Slowly Sam leaned down and gently nudged her nose with his. When their lips met Andy was amazed how gentle and tender Sam was being. It was so different from the rough and hard cop she got to know over the years.

Of course she had got to known the other side to him too. His soft lips weren't new to her either, but still this felt like the first time they kissed.

Very gently Sam walked Andy back against the wall. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and waited patiently until she allowed him access. The kiss deepened and his hands found her hips.

They stayed there exploring each other for a few moments. Soon the need for air took over and they reluctantly broke apart. They didn't stay apart for long though because Sam's lips found the sensitive spot behind Andy's ear. He trailed tiny kisses from her cheek to her jaw.

Andy moaned when he sucked on her pulse point. She couldn't get enough of his lips on hers though, so she quickly pulled his head back to hers.

Sam began to feel the effect of her skin against his. He bucked his hips into hers and let his hand wander under her shirt. When he felt her hiss he quickly broke apart from her.

''Damn it,'' Sam cursed. ''I'm sorry. Are you okay?'' Concern was all over his face as he saw Andy clutching her stomach.

''It's okay, I'm fine.'' Andy shook her head and took a deep breath.

''You're in pain.''

''It's more of a sting, I promise. I'm fine.''

Sam carefully took a step forward again and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other in her hair. ''What are you doing?'' he asked.

Andy shrugged and shyly looked up at him. ''Making the most of the time we have left.''

''I leave in four weeks Andy. I signed this afternoon.''

''It's okay,'' Andy promised. She shook her head and shrugged at the same time.

''I might be gone for a long time.'' Sam didn't know what he was doing. He wanted her more than anything and here he was giving her all the opportunity in the world to leave him again. Of course, he wanted her to know what she was getting herself into.

''So let's not waste anymore time.'' Andy shut him up with another kiss.

Things quickly became heated again. When Andy tried to get Sam's shirt off he shook his head and broke away from her. ''I can't hurt you,'' he said.

Andy sighed and nodded. She knew he was right. She had surgery just a week ago and the nurse explained to her that she was not allowed to have any major physically activities. There was a risk for infection and her wounds could tear open with wrong movements. Sex would probably fit that bill.

With her eyes closed she stayed against the wall. She had her arm around Sam's neck and took in his smell.

''Stay,'' Sam whispered in her ear.

''Okay,'' Andy promised.

Sam led her to the bedroom and gave her something to sleep in. They got ready for bed and Sam opened his arms when she snuggled close to him.

Even without the physical part it was the best night of sleep either of them had gotten in a long time.

XX

Two weeks later Andy was cleared for light duties at work. In her weeks off she had been at Sam's more than she had been at Traci's. They were really trying to make the most of their time together.

Sam had taken a look at the condo that Andy wanted to buy. He gave her an approving smile when she showed him around. A day later she signed the papers and the place was officially hers.

Sam had made it his job to install a good security system. It was his way of keeping her safe when he wasn't around to protect her. Andy thought it was completely unnecessary, yet sweet.

In the two weeks they were together nothing had happened besides a lot of kissing and fumbling. Andy insisted that she was fine, but Sam wouldn't give in. There was nothing more that he wanted than to be with her, but her health came first.

When Sam stepped out of his shower that night he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly threw on some jeans and walked towards the door. He opened and smiled when he saw Andy.

''Hey,'' Andy said with a gorgeous smile. ''Like this look you've got going on.''

Sam grinned and let her in. He quickly kissed her and told her to make herself comfortable. He ran upstairs and toweled off a little more thorough. He took a shirt from the chair that was besides his bed and put it on.

When he came downstairs again Andy was on his couch with her feet under her. ''How did the move go?'' Sam asked.

''All settled in besides the bed.'' Andy proudly smiled. ''Will you come see it tomorrow?''

''Of course,'' Sam promised. ''Sorry I wasn't there to help. You didn't overdo it, right?''

''Chris and Dov did mostly everything,'' Andy told him.

She had moved all of her stuff into her new condo. She couldn't sleep there because the bed she bought hadn't arrived yet. Sam had tried to get the day off to help, but Frank needed him that day.

''Guess what?'' Andy said as she moved to straddle Sam's lap.

''What?'' Sam asked as his hands moved to her hips.

''Doctor gave me the all clear for a little more... extra activities.''

The devilish smile on her face told Sam all he needed to know. His heartbeat sped up and his mouth felt a lot dryer all of the sudden. ''Yeah?'' he asked. ''You sure?''

Andy leaned down until their lips were almost touching. ''I'm absolutely positive.''

''You tell me if it hurts,'' Sam warned. ''You tell me and we stop, okay?''

''You won't hurt me,'' Andy said with all the faith in the world.

Very cautiously Sam lifted her from the couch. Her long legs wrapped around his waist as he slowly walked her towards the bedroom. As soon as his knees hit the bed he gently lowered her on the bed.

He kissed her while he made sure to not put his weight on her. ''You're so gorgeous,'' he whispered in her ear as he removed her tanktop. His fingers traced the scar on her abdomen.

Her breath hitched because of the softness of his touch. ''Sam,'' Andy whispered. ''I want you.''

That night was everything they dreamed it would be. They fit together as a puzzle. Both of them knew that the time they had together was limited and both had the intention to make the absolute most of it.

Time flew by and before they knew it, it was time to say goodbye. Sam promised her that he would do everything in his power to come home in one piece. Andy promised that she would do her best to stay out of trouble.

With a last searing kiss Sam left Andy's condo the morning he had to go under.

When he had left Andy let her tears fall freely. She hadn't want him to see her cry, but after he left she couldn't leave it in anymore.

She didn't regret the weeks they had spend together. It had been the best weeks of her life and she never felt more complete than during the time she had with Sam.

Still, it hurt to let him go. Not knowing when and how he would return was the hardest thing she ever experienced.

XX

Two months later Andy was working when everybody got called back from patrol. Every uniformed officer was instructed to go into the parade room.

When Andy sat down she knew that this was serious business. Jerry was wearing a concerned expression on his face and Andy's gut feeling told her that something was seriously wrong. She stood up again and made her way towards him.

''Jerry?'' she asked. ''What's going on?''

Jerry looked up from his papers and took a good look at the woman in front of him. He was one of the few people that knew about his best friend and her. ''We'll explain in a minute.''

''Is it Sam?'' Andy had to ask that question. That voice in her head was too big to ignore. Sam had always told her to trust her gut and that was exactly what she was doing.

When Jerry looked away for a second and then looked her in the eye Andy had her answer. ''What happened?'' she asked while she tried to stay calm. ''He's okay, right?''

''We don't know. He went off the wire after Brennan showed up at his place. We found a trace of blood at the stairs.''

''That doesn't have to be Sam's, right?'' Andy wondered. ''Maybe it's Brennan's. Maybe Sam fought him.'' She knew that her explanation didn't make sense. Sam would've called in if he would have been be okay. She had to keep some faith though because she couldn't break down in front of her colleagues.

''It's Sam's,'' Jerry informed her. ''We just got the results back. Best wants you in his office.''

Andy's shoulders slumped forward. She felt her eyes well up with tears, but blinked them away. Without looking back she walked towards Best's office.

Frank told her to sit down and informed her that she was not working this case because of her personal connection to Sam. Andy protested loudly, but Frank kept insisting that she would only be in the way.

After arguing with her boss, Andy got permission to help Luke run over some files on Brennan. Normally she wouldn't jump at the chance to work with her ex-fiancé, but in this case she couldn't care less.

She went back into the parade room and listened to everything they had gathered so far. When Jerry was done Andy followed Luke into his office.

''We're going to go over these files,'' Luke instructed her. ''Anything that stands out, we write down. We're looking for places he could've taken Swarek. Properties in his name, places he took other victims.''

Andy let her head drop when Luke used the word 'victim'. Somehow that word didn't fit Sam. He was always so strong and in control. He had been her rock since her second day on the job. Somehow it was impossible to see him as the victim.

When she got to work she had to look at the pictures that were taken at crime scenes that were connected to Brennan. She gasped when she watched the horror images. She wouldn't allow herself to think about what Brennan might be doing to Sam.

''We'll find him,'' Luke told her when he looked at Andy's worried expression.

''We have to,'' Andy agreed. ''God, why aren't there any properties listed on his name?"

Until that moment Luke had always hoped that maybe he and Andy would have another chance together. When he looked at her he knew that there was no chance left. ''How long have you two been involved?'' The tone in his voice was a lot harsher than he meant it to be.

''I wasn't engaged to you at the time, so I don't have to explain myself to you,'' Andy warned.

''I'm sorry Andy,'' Luke quickly said. ''I didn't mean it like that. I hope we'll find him, I really do.''

With a sigh Andy nodded. She knew that Luke wasn't a bad guy. He made a mistake, but in the end it all worked out for the best. ''I know. Let's get back to work.''

An hour later Chris was the one that found out that there was a farmhouse listed in Brennan's late wife's name.

It just about killed Andy when she wasn't allowed to go in with her colleagues, but she didn't argue with Best this time. There was simply no time to argue. She wanted them to get into that house as soon as they could, because every second counted.

Every second could mean the difference between dead or alive and she knew it.

She followed the radio while her colleagues were clearing the house. The first few rooms were found empty and Andy feared that they might had the wrong house. If Sam wasn't in that house than they were out of options.

''_Suspect in custody. Officer down, bus requested.'' _Oliver's voice sounded over the radio. Andy let out a breath and let a tear roll down her cheek.

She still didn't know his condition, but at least he was alive. At least they found him and Brennan would pay for what he had done.

With newfound determination Andy opened the door of the cruiser and ran inside the house. She followed the noises she was hearing, those led her to a room upstairs.

When she entered the room she vaguely saw Brennan still pinned to the floor. Her main focus was on the man sitting against the wall though. Sam had his eyes closed and looked pretty beaten up. He was breathing and conscious though, two signs that he would be okay.

''Sam,'' Andy gasped as she saw him. For a moment she didn't care about who else was in the room. The whole world was allowed to know that she loved that man.

It was way too early to throw the word 'love' around, but she did feel it.

Andy leaned down in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulder. ''Where are you hurt?''

It was hard to read the expression on Sam's face. She didn't really have time to think about how their reunion would go, but the look Sam gave her was definitely not what she had expected.

Before Sam could answer her EMS came walking in and told her to move out of the way. While backing off Andy kept eye contact with Sam. His eyes didn't look anything like those warm loving eyes she was used to.

''Come on McNally,'' Oliver said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. ''Let them work.''

She let Oliver lead her from that room. With her arms around herself she followed him outside.

''Give him some time,'' Oliver advised her. ''Sammy is not good with feelings and words. Dealing with all of this will take some time for him. He's probably blaming himself already.''

''Blaming himself?'' Andy asked in shock. ''How can you believe this is his fault? You know just as well as I do that..''

Oliver held up his hand to silence the rookie he came to care a lot about. ''It's not his fault. I don't know where this operation went wrong, but in the end Sam will blame himself. I don't know why, but he always does that. Just stick around, okay?''

''Of course,'' Andy said.

XX

The ride to the hospital was filled with silence.

Somehow the ambulance managed to leave without Andy in it. She was determined to drive with Sam, but while she was assisting Dov with something the ambulance had left.

Thankfully Oliver wanted to head down to the hospital too. Andy drove with him, both still in uniform. Neither wanted to go to the barn to change before they knew how Sam was doing.

When they reached the hospital they quickly found the place where Sam was taken. Nobody knew anything yet, so they just had to sit down and wait.

Almost an hour later a doctor walked in with papers in his hand. ''Officer Swarek?'' he asked.

A few officers stood up and Frank took the lead. ''We're here for him. What are his injuries?''

''Officer Swarek has given me permission to tell you that he's going to be okay. We'll release him as soon as he has a cast around his arm.''

''He broke his arm?'' Frank questioned.

''His wrist to be exact. Next to that he has multiple bruises, a broken cheekbone and probably a mild concussion.'' The doctor looked at his pager and excused himself.

Andy closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall. She knew that he most likely would be okay, she had seen him with her own eyes. Still, it felt good to get the confirmation from the doctor.

When they heard that Sam was okay, almost everybody left. Oliver and Andy were the ones to stay behind. When a nurse told him that they were allowed to sit with him, Oliver nudged Andy. ''You go.''

Andy didn't question him, but just stood up. Nerves overtook her as she walked towards the room where Sam was. It wasn't actually a room, it was more a space surrounded by curtains.

She swallowed once before opening the curtain that would lead her to Sam. Slowly she opened it and peeked her head inside. She saw Sam laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

''Hey,'' she said, trying to get his attention. Her voice sounded incredibly hoarse.

Sam's eyes snapped open and his eyes found hers. ''McNally,'' he said. ''What are you doing here?''

Again, Andy felt a sting in her chest. Like it was so weird that she was there. Of course she was there. He would do the same for her.

''How are you?'' Andy asked, avoiding his question. She tried to keep Oliver's words in her head. Of course Sam wasn't his normal self. He had feared for his life all day long.

''I'm fine McNally. They'll let me go as soon as someone found the time to put a cast on my arm.''

''I heard,'' Andy told him. She took a step forward and placed her hand on his. ''How are you really doing?''

Sam closed his eyes again. ''Wasn't the best day ever, but I'll live.''

''Frank told me that Boyd might lose his badge over this one.'' Andy sat down on the little plastic stool that was next to the bed Sam was on.

''Probably,'' Sam agreed.

Silence filled the room as both were lost in their own thoughts. When a nurse came in and told them that she would take Sam to get a cast for his arm, Andy stood up too. ''I'm just going to head back to the station,'' she said.

''Sure,'' Sam answered.

''I'm really glad you're okay.'' Andy swallowed away the lump in her throat. ''And that you're home.''

Sam just nodded as the nurse wheeled him away.

Andy quickly found Oliver and told him that she was going to walk to the station. He was about to protest, but when he looked her in the eye he saw that she really needed this.

''McNally,'' he yelled after her when she walked away. Andy turned around and gave Oliver a questioning look. ''Don't let him pull away from you.''

XX

Andy had waited two hours at the barn for Sam. She had been up for over 24 hours and felt her body growing more tired by the minute. With a sigh she stood up. Sam probably wasn't coming back to the barn anymore.

She figured that Oliver took him home immediately. In a way that was to be expected, Oliver must have taken his statement at the hospital. Sam could always come back for a debriefing later on.

Putting on her coat, gloves and hat, Andy left the barn. She didn't know how she felt or how she was supposed to feel. In a way she just felt completely lost.

She shivered when she went outside. The cold had really taken over the city. Snow was falling softly, letting Andy leave a trail behind her.

When a car seemed to follow her, Andy picked up her pace. When the car honked, Andy took a deep breath and turned around. She was ready to go off on the person in the car. When she saw the big silver truck her eyes widened.

''McNally,'' Sam said.

''Are you suppose to be driving?'' was the first question out of Andy's mouth. ''I mean, with your cast and all.''

Sam shook his head and grimaced. ''No McNally, I'm probably not supposed to be driving.''

Andy took a few steps forward until she was standing against the passenger's side of the truck. ''Sam,'' she breathed out. ''I..''

''Get in,'' Sam told her. ''It's cold. Let me drive you home.''

Without second thought Andy opened the door and got in the truck. The warmth made her feel welcome and the smell reminded her of the four beautiful weeks they had spend together before Sam had left.

Sam didn't get back on the road though. He just stared outside the window while he was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

''I'm sorry,'' Andy said.

Sam's head snapped up and he faced her. ''For what?''

Andy shrugged. ''That you're hurt.''

Sam shook his head as he turned to face away from her again. Just when the silence began to be uncomfortable Sam turned around in his seat again. ''You want to try being normal together?''

A small smile formed on Andy's lips as she let the words sink in. ''And how are we going to do that?''

Sam smiled back and shrugged. ''I don't know. I have no idea.'' He inched forwards and put his hand over Andy's. ''I'm glad to be back too.''

Andy nodded and leaned in a little closer. ''I guess this is a good place to start.'' She slowly let their lips meet. She was sure to be gentle and aware of his injuries.

The kiss they shared was heartbreakingly tender and soft. Sam slowly nudged her nose with his as they broke apart. ''Missed you,'' he admitted.

''I missed you too.''

Sam ran his thumb over her lips and placed another chase kiss on them.

''Want me to drive?'' Andy wondered as she eyed his bruises.

''I'm good McNally,'' Sam promised. ''Let me get you home.''

When Sam turned the truck Andy realised that he was taking her to his place. She was fine with that. Home sounded perfect to her.

XX

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you. Hope you'll have a wonderful time with your loved ones!**


End file.
